SX5: Thailau Island
SX5: Thailau Islands '''was the last civilian season of the original six seasons. In an attempt to cover the rest of the seasons at the time, this season combined Thailand, Palau and Panama: Exile Island seasons. This season's twist initial twist was called a Chain of Command, the involved everyone being ranked to determine the most liked male and female. A pick'em then ensued that left one male and one female out. The leftovers were then able to select one male and one female from both tribes to form a third tribe, resulting in 3 tribes of 6. This game was also notable for the Exile Island Twist. Each round before Tribal Council, one member of the tribe would be exiled and would not be able to vote. However, they were still left vulnerable to the vote and could be voted out despite not being able to save themselves. A power struggle ensued as opponents were given the choice between winning immunity or exiling another castaway which resulted in one player quitting and another being eliminated by a PRoD at the final five. After making a strong alliance and being genuinely likeable to all castaways, '''Jeff Wilson/lups272 was seen as an underdog compared to finalist Sally Schumann/Monique90210 who had betrayed a good number of players going into the finals. Jeff stood his ground and his humbleness as well as his dedication to his allies was rewarded the prize in a 5-2 vote. For SX6, the cast was predetermined before SX5 was over, allowing for three male spots and one female spot. Jeff declined to participate, allowing Aras, Jake & Robb to return along with Misty. Aras was voted out but immediately returned as an outcast and joined allies Jake & Robb in the final three. Robb would eventually defeat both to win the season. Jeff & Sally would both return for SX7: Samoanesia as part of the Favorites Tribe. Sally was voted out early in the game while Jeff would survive until the infamous Three Idol TC would send him out in 6th place. Contestants Recap The fifth edition of Survivor X took our 18 castaways on a trip to the Thailau Islands. Right from the start the castaways were asked to make Chains of Command, which in the end determined that Misty and Austin would pick tribes- Koror and Gitanos. Penny and Jake were left over and, instead of being eliminated, were given the opportunity to pick their own, third tribe, Chuay Gahn, by selecting a male and female from Koror and Gitanos. The Chains of Command came into play again as the three castaways ranked the lowest on the bootee's list were sent to Exile Island where they would be allowed to search the sands for a Hidden Immunity Idol, but would be ineligible to vote if their tribe visited Tribal Council. After all three tribes visited Tribal Council- eliminating weak links Tanya, Ken & Caryn- a twist allowed the Exiled Castaways to pick three new tribes. The new Koror tribe was decimated quite early, losing Ian and Cirie, while Chuay Jai dominated- winning all three challenges. Koror temporarily rebounded, sending Gitanos to Tribal Council where Penny self-voted herself out of the game. When Chuay Jai won Immunity for a fourth time in a row, a twist sent both Koror and Gitanos to a Double Tribal Council. Austin, Jennifer & Jeff of Koror had an infamously hilarious Tribal Council where their vote initially ended in a three-way tie, only for Jennifer to join Jeff in the re-vote to send home Austin. Meanwhile, Misty, Nick & Sally sacrificed Jan who was on Exile Island and could not vote. Aras, Gregg, Jake, Katie & Robb of Chuay Jai came into the merge 5-3-2, but a twist in the Immunity Challenge allowed the winner to decide between Individual Immunity or the decision of who to send to Exile Island (who could not vote, but could not be voted for). After figuring out the Exile decision was more important than Immunity, the members of Koror and Gitanos to came together to use Jake's temporary Exile to their advantage to gain the numbers- blindsiding Chuay Jai's strongest member, Gregg. Sticking to the tribal lines from the last Tribal Council, Katie was quickly picked off next. Jeff soon found himself in the middle of his original Chuay Jai allies and his new alliance with Koror and Gitanos. With Robb winning Immunity, Aras chose to send Sally to Exile Island where Sally found the Hidden Immunity Idol. However, Jeff took advantage of her current absence to make a big move- joining Aras, Jake, and Robb in voting out Nick, surprising the rest of his alliance. However, things went back to plan as Robb was voted out at the next Tribal Council after he caused drama with both Jennifer and Sally. The stress of the game began to where itself on Jennifer who became conflicted and emotional over the events of the past few days. When it looked like she was going to be forced to vote out her good ally, Jennifer instead decided to quit the game. At the final five and with Jeff exiled, the last two remaining Chuay Jai members forced a tie and Misty drew the Purple Rock of Death. After winning the final four Immunity Challenge, Aras continued along with his Chuay Jai alliancemate, Jake, against Sally. However, Jeff also voted for Jake, so when Sally revealed she had the Hidden Immunity Idol, Jake became the next eliminated. Knowing he had a chance at the finals either way, Jeff sat back and let Aras and Sally duke it out. Sally narrowly beat Aras at the final Immunity Challenge and decided to take Jeff to the final two. In the final vote, Jeff Wilson became the fifth winner after the jury decided he played a much riskier game in a 5-2 vote. Voting History